Un feu d'artifice pour Servilus
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Lily et James sortent ensemble. Enfin me diriez vous. Mais pour une raison méconnue du jeune Gryffondor, sa petite amie a préféré retrouver Servilus, son ami de toujours, au lieu de rester avec lui. Pour lui remonter le moral, ses trois meilleurs amis sont heureusement là pour tout faire sauter ! - OS écrit sur le thème fourrure.


-Sirius ! appela James doucement à travers la soirée froide de janvier. Sirius, reviens ou… !  
-Ou ? rit le concerné sans faire attention à son meilleur ami. Que vas-tu me faire, Jamesie ? Me dénoncer peut-être ? Et puis arrête de faire ta petite nature, on dirait Lunard. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr.

Le grand brun athlétique se tourna vers son autre ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bien sûr, répéta-t-il naturellement. Que fait Peter ?  
-Je suis là ! s'écria le plus petit du groupe en sortant de derrière un mur. J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, Sirius…

Dans ses bras, s'entassaient des tas de pétards et autres feux d'artifices divers.

-Sirius… ? demanda James, l'œil mauvais.  
-Bah quoi ? C'est juste au cas où…  
-Je t'en ficherais des ''au cas où…'' ! râla le plus morose de la soirée.

Regardant tour à tour ses trois meilleurs amis, James lâcha un soupir à s'en fendre le thorax et passa une main soucieuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il était toujours le premier à sortir pour faire des idioties et amuser la galerie. Mais ce soir, il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le courage. Car oui, James Potter était un Gryffondor à temps partiel.

-Sirius a raison, James. Allons-y avant de se faire prendre. Et c'est pas parce que Lily t'a…

James lança un regard sombre à son ami qui se tut immédiatement. Lily avait décidé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Servilus. Juste pour l'énerver lui, il en était sûr. Mais justement, c'était pour ça que ses trois amis si fantastiques l'obligeaient à sortir si tard. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils seraient dans la petite ville avant que la sortie ne se finisse. Et à partir de là, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Ni de ses amis d'ailleurs. Surtout de Peter, en fait. De Peter et la bonne poignée d'explosifs – communément appelés feux d'artifices – chargée dans ses bras.

-Alors toi aussi, Remus ! se mit à jouer James en tombant magistralement dans les bras du lycanthrope. Si tu me trahis à ton tour, que me restera-t-il ?  
-Euh… Peter ?  
-Oh oui ! Peter, mon seul et unique ami ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Poussant sa comédie à l'extrême, voire au ridicule, James enserra Queudver dans ses bras mais se détacha de lui aussi vite, ne voulant pas être trop proche des petites fusées qu'il transportait.

-Quelque chose de sûrement plus constructif, répondit le concerné avec humour. Bon, on y va ?

Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent et prirent la tête de leur charmante petite expédition au but totalement louable et ludique. James, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, les suivit sans rien dire. Au fond, il adorait l'idée qu'avait eue Sirius et était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de cette ''gentille et douce'' farce. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Pour pouvoir dire à Lily si elle l'accusait qu'il avait été contre depuis le début. Parce qu'assumer ses farces était de plus en plus compliqué pour le Gryffondor. Surtout avec sa préfète de petite amie. Car oui, il y avait quelques mois de ça, Lily avait fini par accepter de sortir avec lui. Il lui avait fallu sept longues années pour la faire céder.

Alors pourquoi aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Servilus ? James l'ignorait encore. Il avait encore dû faire quelque chose ''d'immature'' et de ''profondément débile'' pour qu'elle accepte de retourner avec l'autre maigrichon aux cheveux gras. Mais n'allez pas chercher à comprendre les filles. James s'était depuis longtemps résigné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis étaient cachés derrière le muret qui faisait face à la boutique Honeydukes. Severus marchait à côté de Lily, ainsi que plusieurs amies à elle. Il regardait ses pieds et ne parlait pas. Lily, à son opposé, riait avec Marvella et Sirine, deux filles de Serdaigle. Le cœur de James se serra. C'était toujours dur de s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour vivre.

-C'est le moment ou jamais, chuchota Sirius comme un vrai pro. Je fais diversion pour éloigner les filles et vous en profitez pour bombarder Servilus.  
-C'est peut-être un peu trop radical de l'éliminer, marmonna Remus.

James le dévisagea, incrédule. Il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour s'en rendre compte ? Mais bon, il valait mieux tard que jamais.

-Remus a raison, reprit Peter, revenant lui aussi à la réalité. On a qu'à juste les faire exploser à côté de lui. Sans le viser. Ça évitera de le blesser… trop gravement.

Ses amis sourirent à cette précision pertinente.

-ça nous évitera surtout de se faire exclure, ajouta Remus. Donc, on les envoie à côté de Rogue.  
-Ok, firent les autres.  
-Mais comment vas-tu faire diversion ? demanda James à Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier se transforma en un gros chien noir à l'aspect sympathique. Il jappa à plusieurs reprises puis s'en alla. Il s'assit sur la route enneigée, juste devant le groupe de filles. Ces dernières s'arrêtèrent et Patmol leur servit un aboiement joyeux qui sonnait comme une invitation.

-Hiiii ! Mais il est TROP mignon ! couina l'une d'entre elle.  
-Viens, on va le voir ! continua une autre.

Elles attrapèrent Lily par le bras et l'entraînèrent jusqu'au chien. Elles s'accroupirent face à lui et se mirent à le caresser. Si James ne connaissait pas son meilleur ami, il aurait dit que celui-ci ronronnait.

-Tu as vu sa fourrure ? s'extasia Sirine. Touche-la, Lily ! Tu vas pas en croire tes yeux.  
-Non merci, fit-elle poliment. Sa fourrure doit sûrement avoir plein de puces. C'est… Ce n'est pas vraiment **hygiénique**.

James sourit, fier de sa petite amie et devant la mine outrée de Sirius. Un coup de coude de Peter le ramena à la réalité.

-T'es prêt ? demanda-t-il.  
-Ouais…  
-Alors c'est parti ! s'extasia Remus en lançant la première fusée.

En une fraction de seconde, des dizaines de feu d'artifices volèrent vers Rogue et explosèrent à quelques mètres de lui, le rendant hystérique. Une partie de ses cheveux avait brûlé et des taches noires recouvraient son nez crochu. Les filles avaient délaissé Sirius pour regarder le spectacle. Certaines avec des yeux horrifiés, d'autres avec amusement.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et tenta de repousser les fusées. Ce qui marcha très bien. Il n'en manqua qu'une seule. Ne l'ayant pas vu, il recula de quelques pas pour se positionner juste en-dessus. Il allait se la prendre en pleine tête. Et ça, ça serait la mort absolue. Pour James.

Il enjamba le muret et, en quelques foulées, arriva au niveau de la victime. Il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. A quelques centimètres seulement de ses jambes, la mini-fusée éclata dans des étincelles bleues.

-James ! cria Lily en s'élançant vers lui.

Rogue le repoussa et se releva, regardant avec mépris celui qui avait pris la peine de le sauver. James se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant avec consternation son bas de pantalon qui devenait rouge à vue d'œil. Il allait encore devoir passer à l'infirmerie. A ses côtés, Sirius, Remus et Peter le regardaient avec inquiétude. Dès qu'ils avaient vu l'explosion, ils s'étaient précipités vers leur meilleur ami. Et tant pis si ils se trahissaient. Sirius lui lécha le visage et glapi comme pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

Mais bien vite les trois autres Maraudeurs furent poussés par une furie. Lily se jeta au coup de James et le couva des yeux, cherchant la moindre blessure. Lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur sa jambe, elle refoula un cri d'horreur.

-Tu…  
-Je vais bien, lui assura-t-il dans un sourire. Ça m'apprendra, de toute façon. Ecoute Lily, je suis dé…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car sa petite amie se jeta à son coup une seconde fois et colla ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes.

Bon, ce n'était pas évidemment la fin qu'il avait imaginé. Mais James fut réellement content de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. Car sans les pétards de Peter, le ciblage exceptionnel de Remus et la fourrure de Sirius, Lily ne l'aurait pas embrassé ce jour-ci.


End file.
